The invention relates to a differential, having at least one drive gear, having at least two axle gears, having at least one compensating gear, and having at least one connector element, wherein the connector element receives at least one first torque from the drive gear, and wherein the connector element transmits at least one second torque to at least one of the at least two axle gears, by means of at least one compensating gear.
A differential gear, also called a compensating gear box, or a differential for short, is a special planetary gear which, for example in the case of a vehicle following a curved path, compensates for the different path lengths traveled by the two wheels of one axle, whereby the wheels rotate at different speeds. For this purpose, a connector element receives a drive torque from a drive gear, and thereby is brought into rotation. The drive gear itself is in turn connected to a transmission gearing, and is connected to the actual vehicle motor via this transmission gearing. Two axle gears are arranged in the connector element, and each transmit a torque to an axle segment connected to a wheel, wherein this torque is proportional to the prespecified drive torque. The compensating gear in this case has a torque-relevant connection to the axle gears. In the event that a difference in rotation speed arises between the two wheels, the compensating gear rotates with the effect that one axle rotates at a higher speed. The connector element in the prior art is generally a differential cage, wherein the axle gears and the compensating gears are arranged in the same, and the differential cage is connected on the periphery thereof to the drive gear. One design of a differential is disclosed in US patent publication no. US 2010/0062892 (=WO 2008/122276), for example.
Disadvantages in the designs given by the prior art arise particularly from the differential cage. The latter is commonly difficult to manufacture, leads to large space requirements, and involves high weight.